Spatial light modulators (SLMs) are transducers that modulate an incident beam of light in a spatial pattern in response to an optical or electrical input. The incident light beam may be modulated in phase, intensity, polarization, or direction. This modulation may be accomplished through the use of a variety of materials exhibiting magneto-optic, electro-optic, or elastic properties. SLMs have many applications, including optical information processing, display systems, and electrostatic printing.
An early SLM designed for use in a projection display system is described by Nathanson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,911. The individual pixels of the SLM are addressed via a scanning electron beam as in a conventional direct-view cathode ray tube (CRT). Instead of exciting a phosphor, the electron beam charges deflectable reflective elements arrayed on a quartz faceplate. Elements that are charged bent towards the faceplate due to electrostatic forces. Bent and unbent elements reflect parallel incident light beams in different directions. Light reflected from unbent elements is blocked with a set of Schlieren stops, while light from bent elements is allowed to pass through projection optics and form an image on a screen. Another electron-beam-addressed SLM is the Eidophor, described in E. Baumann, “The Fischer large-screen projection system (Eidophor)” 20 J.SMPTE 351 (1953). In that system, the active optical element is an oil film, which is periodically dimpled by the electron beam so as to diffract incident light. A disadvantage of the Eidophor system is that the oil film is polymerized by constant electron bombardment and oil vapors result in a short cathode lifetime. A disadvantage of both of these systems is their use of bulky and expensive vacuum tubes.
A SLM in which movable elements are addressed via electrical circuitry on a silicon substrate is described in K. Peterson, “Micromechanical Light Modulator Array Fabricated on Silicon” 31 Appl. Phys. Let. 521 (1977). This SLM contains a 16 by 1 array of cantilever mirrors above a silicon substrate. The mirrors are made of silicon dioxide and have a reflective metal coating. The space below the mirrors is created by etching away silicon via a KOH etch. The mirrors are deflected by electrostatic attraction: a voltage bias is applied between the reflective elements and the substrate and generates an electrostatic force. A similar SLM incorporating a two-dimensional array is described by Hartstein and Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,732. Although the switching voltage of this SLM is lowered by connecting the deflectable mirror elements at only one corner, the device has low light efficiency due to the small fractional active area. In addition, diffraction from the addressing circuitry lowers the contrast ratio (modulation depth) of the display.
Another SLM design is the Grating Light Value (GLV) described by Bloom, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,360. The GLV's deflectable mechanical elements are reflective flat beams or ribbons. Light reflects from both the ribbons and the substrate. If the distance between surface of the reflective ribbons and the reflective substrate is one-half of a wavelength, light reflected from the two surfaces adds constructively and the device acts like a mirror. If this distance is one-quarter of a wavelength, light directly reflected from the two surfaces will interfere destructively and the device will act as a diffraction grating, sending light into diffracted orders. Instead of using active semiconductor circuitry at each pixel location, the approach in the '360 patent relies on an inherent electromechanical bistability to implement a passive addressing scheme. The bistability exists because the mechanical force required for deflection is roughly linear, whereas the electrostatic force obeys an inverse square law. As a voltage bias is applied, the ribbons deflect. When the ribbons are deflected past a certain point, the restoring mechanical force can no longer balance the electrostatic force and the ribbons snap to the substrate. The voltage must be lowered substantially below the snapping voltage in order for the ribbons to return to their undeflected position. Ceramic films of high mechanical quality, such as LPCVD (low pressure chemical vapor deposition) silicon nitride, can be used to form the ribbons. However, there are several difficulties with the GLV. A problem is that a passive addressing scheme might not be able to provide high frame rates (the rate at which the entire SLM field is updated). In addition, with a passive addressing scheme, the ribbons deflect slightly even when off. This reduces the achievable contrast ratio. Also, even though the device is substantially planar, light is scattered, as in the DMD, from areas between the pixels, further reducing the contrast ratio.
Another diffraction-based SLM is the Microdisplay, described in P. Alvelda, “High-Efficiency Color Microdisplays” 307 SID 95 Digest. That SLM uses a liquid crystal layer on top of electrodes arrayed in a grating pattern. Pixels can be turned on and off by applying appropriate voltages to alternating electrodes. The device is actively addressed and potentially has a better contrast ratio than the GLV. However, the device, being based on the birefringence of liquid crystals, requires polarized light, reducing its optical efficiency. Furthermore, the response time of liquid crystals is slow. Thus, to achieve color, three devices—one dedicated for each of the primary colors—must be used in parallel. This arrangement leads to expensive optical systems.
A silicon-based micro-mechanical SLM with a large fractional optically active area is the Digital Mirror Device (DMD), developed by Texas Instruments and described by Hornbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,537 and other references.
Therefore, what is needed is a spatial light modulator that has a high resolution, a high fill factor and a high contrast ratio. What is further needed is a spatial light modulator that does not require polarized light, hence is optically efficient and mechanically robust.